A drivetrain of a motor vehicle is an oscillatory system which has a natural frequency in the absence of an external force. The process of driving a motor vehicle requires the drivetrain to operate over an array of varying frequencies, and an appropriate force is applied to the drivetrain. Some of these operating frequencies inevitably superpose with the natural frequency of the drivetrain and a resonance state is created.
Typically, chatter vibrations within the drivetrain occur due to torsional vibrations in the transmission. Chatter vibrations are especially problematic when the torsional vibrations occur during a resonance state.
Strategies to reduce chatter vibrations in various operating conditions of the motor vehicle are known. For example, it has become known through EP 2067681 B1 that monitoring the occurring vibrations can take place while the motor vehicle is in the process of creeping, and a correction of the maximum torque for creeping is performed.
A method is known in which an adjustment of the clutch is made in the creeping process, resulting in a specified slip change rate. As a result, the range of frequencies that create resonance is intentionally applied to the drivetrain during creeping, and the chatter vibration can at least be reduced by the adjustment of the clutch.
These methods have the disadvantage, however, that the range of the resonant frequency must nevertheless be applied to the drivetrain, so that an occurrence of chatter vibration cannot be avoided reliably in every operating situation.